


Mashup - #45 - Ugly

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #45 of 50.</p><p>Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural fusion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #45 - Ugly

**#45 - Ugly**

Ed slumped in his seat, his hair creased with rainwater. Al wasn't looking at him, his arms crossed and staring out the window into the distance. Ed tried to stay angry at Al, but it just took too much effort. He was tired of all of this and to maintain his anger... it just wasn't worth it.

It was raining pretty heavily now, the raindrops making solid sounds as they hit the roof of the car and ran down the windshield and windows. For being as late in the spring as it was, the rain brought a heavy chill into the air. Ed sighed, his arm laying over the steering wheel. He made no effort to turn on the car or the windshields wipers, and they just sat in stony silence.

It used to be it went something like Al did something dangerous and foolish and Ed yelled at him for it and they had a sulk and things were better. Now, though... things had changed so much. Too much. Their pieces didn't fit together as well any more, as a team they were fractured and broken. As brothers... well, Ed didn't even want to think about that.

He tried to break the silence first (since when was he the peacemaker, anyway?). "Al..."

"I don't even want to hear it, Ed." Al didn't look at him, too focused on the outside world, smeared gray and wet by the rain.

Ed slammed both hands on the steering wheel. "Dammit, Al-"

Wordlessly, Al kicked the door open and stormed out into the rain. Ed gripped the steering wheel tight as Al opened the door to the back seat and grabbed his duffel, and then slammed that door too.

He rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to summon the emotion to keep angry, then Ed opened his own door and got out. He was instantly soaked, the rain had turned into a downpour. It ran down through his hair and face, but he refused to bow his head to it. "Al!"

"I'm done, Ed!" Al turned around, but kept walking. "If you want to go crawl in a hole and die, do it. Bobby and I'll deal with this thing by ourselves. If we go out, at least we'll go out with our boots on."

Ed folded his arm over the car door, mostly to support himself. "Al!"

Al didn't turn around again.


End file.
